


Piece of my mind

by katychan666



Series: Starting Over [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Magnus and Alec are on a date, Magnus standing up for himself, Protective Alec Lightwood, Single Dads AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec are on a date at Pandemonium, where they run into Camille. At first Magnus doesn't want to make a scene, but Alec doesn't really keep his opinion to himself and finally tells Camille what he really thinks of her!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Starting Over [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642375
Comments: 11
Kudos: 181





	Piece of my mind

“You really do get around here, don’t you?” asked Alec and laughed as Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. The two of them were in a nightclub - Alec couldn’t believe that Magnus managed to talk him into coming there - dancing together in the middle of a dance floor and it was very out of Alec’s comfort zone, but then again he wanted to try something new with Magnus and he was having a blast even if he wasn’t the most elegant dancer out there. Well, he wasn’t a dancer, period, but he was still having a lot of fun and Magnus didn’t really care that Alec’s dancing consisted of swaying back and forth. How could he mind it when he was having so much fun and he happily nodded and then let his arms travel up, wrapping them around Alec’s neck and Alec’s eyes fell upon Magnus’ hips, who was swaying them back and forth and he dragged his tongue over his lower lip because  _ damn.  _ Magnus really knew how to move and he felt his cheeks heating up and it was getting kind of hot in there. Clearing his throat, Alec tried moving his hips in the same manner, but he couldn’t really…  _ he felt as if he was about to dislocate his hip!  _ It really wasn’t fair. “Ouch,” moaned out Alec and then grabbed on his hip, whining and Magnus started laughing. 

“Aw, Alexander, don’t hurt yourself,” teased Magnus, winked and then let his hands drop down onto Alec’s hips and Alec rolled his eyes, but appreciated it very much when Magnus hooked his thumbs underneath the belt loops of his jeans and pressed them  _ really _ close together, moving a bit slower and Alec took in a deep breath. Yep, it was really getting hot in there and the older male started laughing when he saw his adorable boyfriend, dragging his tongue over his lower lip and then he winked. “I did use to work here in my younger years,” said Magnus and winked. Alec glanced around and his jaw dropped -  _ Magnus used to work in a club!  _ “Ah, those were the days,” said Magnus and Alec then arched his brow. Really, he couldn’t see himself working in there. Plus, dealing with drunk customers… he shuddered because he already disliked his job as a barista in a normal coffee shop and Magnus started laughing when he saw the look on his face.

“You used to be the waiter?” asked Alec and pointed over to the bar, Magnus nodding and Alec shuddered again. “Ugh, that had to suck,” he commented. “Dealing with drunk customers all of the time. Not to mention working night shifts, I would have never been able to put up with all of that,” he said and then sighed. “And this loud music too, I would have such a headache only after one day of working,” said Alec and Magnus was laughing even louder. Alexander was very hilarious when it came to things like that and he just dragged his tongue over his lower lip, placing his hands on top of Alec’s chest and then moved them up, letting them rest on Alec’s shoulders and he happily sighed because Alec had such broad shoulders.  _ Perfect indeed.  _ Magnus had to snap out of it because he was staring way too much and he glanced up and just shrugged.

“Ah, it wasn’t all that bad. I mean, I was payed a lot,” said Magnus and then glanced over at the bar. Ah, but then again he wasn’t as happy back then. He didn’t have Alexander back then and he would never go back to that time. This was where he and Camille met and he just shuddered. “I mean,” he said and then hummed. “There was also free drinks, many of the customers would buy drinks for me,” he said and a little sly smirk spread across his lips because he was quite popular among the customers of the club back then. He was easy on the eyes and he used that - he got many higher tips than the other waiters in the club and he just gave Alec a little innocent look because he could see that Alec was slowly putting pieces together in his mind. “Yes, yes, I was quite popular back then,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes and started laughing.

“Ah,” said Alec and then chuckled. “I mean I can’t say that I’m surprised,” said Alec and then let his hands drop down onto Magnus’ hips and he winked, Magnus giving him a little sly smirk back. “I bet guys and girls were drooling over you, weren’t they?” asked Alec and Magnus just nodded and then cocked his head to the side - wasn’t Alexander going to get jealous? He was kind of hoping that he would because when Alec was jealous, he was quite… it was quite hot and he wanted to see that, but instead Alec was just laughing. “Yeah, I get how it is. I am a barista too, many girls are swooning over me there,” he said and then hummed. “So, yes, I suppose-”

“They’re  _ what? _ ” asked Magnus and Alec just started laughing because he got him back. Alec knew what Magnus was trying to do and he was playing along, but managed to turn the tables around and it was Magnus who got jealous in the end. Not really jealous, just a little bit… and Alec was laughing softly, Magnus’ cheeks heating up and Alec could see that his boyfriend was embarrassed. “Ha-ha, very funny,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes when he saw that Alec was just joking around, but it didn’t take him long before he was all smiles again and he sighed happily, leaning up and he pressed a little kiss upon Alec’s lips, who was happily kissing him back Alec spun them around kind of clumsily, pulling back and he then cupped Magnus’ face.

“Yeah, not really,” said Alec. “I am a bitch to most of the customers - which I shouldn’t be, but there’s times that I just  _ can’t _ handle people,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “It’s very, very hard dealing with people on the daily basis and it’s just  _ ugh.  _ Suddenly an office job sounds much more appealing,” commented Alec and Magnus stopped laughing because that shouldn’t be something to joke about. Office job sucked and he just shook his head, very seriously and Alec started laughing.

“You do to know what you speak of, never wish that upon yourself,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled, leaning down to press another kiss on top of his lips and Magnus smiled into their kiss, closing his eyes and he just allowed Alec to wrap his strong arms around him, pull him tightly close and they were slowly swaying together, not really dancing, but neither of them minded it. It was their date, the boys home safe and sound. Rafael was being babysat by Jace and Clary, while Maxie was staying with Raphael, which allowed Magnus and Alec to have some time for themselves. It’s been quite a bit since they went out like that; just them, two adults and they were living for it. But at the same time they were missing the boys. Ah, yes, the joys of being the parents and even though they were having a good time at the moment, they also couldn’t wait to be finally back.

“Alexander,” said Magnus, pulling away from the kiss and Alec whined because he wanted to kiss more, but Magnus seemed to have different plans. “I feel the booze wearing off,” he commented and Alec chuckled softly. “How about another round of drinks?” suggested Magnus and Alec nodded because he was also starting to feel that he was losing his booze. Not that he was drunk to begin with, but just enough and he needed a bit more alcohol in his system, so he agreed and they managed to make their way past the crowd of people, walking together to the bar, hand in hand, soon standing at the bar and ordering themselves more - a beer for Alec and a dirty martini for Magnus. It was perfect, clinking their glasses together and Alec hummed.

“To us?” he asked and Magnus started laughing.

“To us, angel, yes,” said Magnus and Alec beamed. Alec chugged down the beer pretty quickly as he was thirsty - it was hot in the club, plus he was dancing among being sandwiched in the crowd. And he needed to sit down, so the two of them decided to go to the sitting area to rest a little bit before the party could continue a bit longer and Alec was happily looking around, his eyes glued at the bar and he still… he could actually see Magnus working there. And then he glanced back at Magnus, who was dressed in tight black jeans and a shirt with a low cut and he then glanced back at the bar and then he hummed. Magnus standing there, mixing the cocktails, dressed like that…  _ oh, that was kind of hot.  _ Alec was laughing even at himself for the way he was thinking, but there was just something-

“Alexander, get your mind out of the gutter,” commented Magnus, whispering into his ear and Alec glanced at him. Did Magnus read minds?!

“What, I wasn’t doing anything!” said Alec.

“You had that  _ look _ ,” said Magnus. “So, go on… spill, what was on your mind,” challenged him Magnus and Alec flushed all the way up to his ears, clearing his throat and then he looked away. Ah, now that he thought about it again, it was kind of hot, but at the same time-

“I just thought about you working behind that bar and I thought-thought that it was kind of hot?” asked Alec and Magnus blinked a few times and then burst out laughing because there was nothing hot about that, was it? “D-don’t you laugh,” said Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “It’s hot, so deal with it,” said Alec and Magnus stopped laughing and gently nudged him with his elbow and then gave him a little wink because Alexander was adorable. In a way, he could understand from where he was coming from - he enjoyed watching Alec making the drinks in the coffee shop that he was working at. Just something about him - seeing him in that apron, wearing that focused look on his face, it was truly something. 

“I do understand where you’re coming from, it’s always such a blessing for my eyes when I get to see you working in your coffee shop,” muttered Magnus back and Alec started laughing because it seemed that the feeling was mutual and he was glad that Magnus understood him and didn’t think he was weird. Biting on his lip, Alec took in a deep breath and then- “How about I make your fantasies come true? Jump behind that counter and see me work my magic like I used to?” he asked. Alec cocked his head to the side. “People there are some of my old colleagues, so I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t mind,” said Magnus and Alec was already drooling -  _ Magnus would do that for him? _ Alec quickly nodded and Magnus was just smiling, standing up and Alec happily took his hand, glancing down at their hands and he smiled when he saw their  _ promise _ rings, grinning and happiness was overflowing in his heart.

However, before Magnus was able to show off his skills to Alec, someone stepped in between them and ruined the moment, completely ruined and shattered it. Alec didn’t at first get what was happening, but Magnus sure did. As he and Alec were making their way down to the bar, they happened to bump into someone and Magnus didn’t look up at first because he didn’t really care for the people around them. He muttered a quick apology, but as soon as he heard a voice calling out his name, his stomach fell and he felt his heart stopping almost. “Magnus?!” asked a woman’s voice and all that Magnus wanted to do was to run out of the bar, but that wasn’t really an option and he gritted his teeth, because somehow they managed to run into none other than  _ Camille.  _ “What in the world are  _ you _ doing here?” she asked and Magnus grabbed onto Alec’s hand tighter and just glanced down, but then decided that he wasn’t going to show Camille just how bothered he was by her presence because that was exactly what she wanted, wasn’t it? To know that she still had an impact on him and Magnus only rolled his eyes.

“Camille,” he said and Alec quickly looked at the person that they bumped into and he wa already angry as hell because he didn’t need to know more than her name. So, that was Camille, huh?! He never really spoke to her in person, he had seen her a few times, but that was all. However, he had quite a lot on his mind because he wanted to tell her just what a horrible person she was. But he managed to keep his mouth quiet as he didn’t really want to make a scene. Yet. Though if she was going to try and attack Magnus in any way, he was going to protect him and send her to hell. Not that Magnus couldn’t stand up to her, but Alec was going to help him and he just grumbled and then looked away.  _ Oh, he hoped that this was going to end quickly and without any drama _ .

“Why are you in Pandemonium?” she asked and then glanced over at Alec, only then noticing that the two of them were holding hands and her jaw  _ dropped _ because that wasn’t what she was expecting. She didn’t expect Magnus to find someone else, apparently, but she was very much wrong. “And who’s that?!” she asked and pointed over at Alec, the look on her face anything but  _ kind _ and Alec just forced on a little smile, but anyone could tell that the smile was fake and not at all real. 

“The boyfriend,” said Alec, introducing himself because there was no way in hell that he was going to let her walk all over him and Camille wrinkled her nose and then glanced over at Magnus, who was trying to keep on walking, but she wasn’t letting them through and in the end he stopped trying and just tried to remain calm because people knew them in that club and he didn’t really want rumours to start spreading and reach _ more _ people. 

“So,” she said and crossed her arms on top of her chest. “You’re here, in Pandemonium with someone,” she said and Magnus nodded, but didn’t really care for her. “You’re in a  _ nightclub _ , which we all know for what is famous,” she said and Magnus rolled his eyes. “With some  _ guy _ … that you just happened to pick up for a quick hookup, is that it? While our son is home with  _ who _ ? And then you go there, claiming that you’re the parent of the year, throwing me under the bus and-”

“How about you mind your own fucking business, bitch,” said Alec, because he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Magnus had more filted when it came to it, but Alec was known for not being able to suffer through bullshit and he was going to call out Camille on hers because she was being all sorts of disgusting. “And for your record, I’m not just some random  _ guy _ , the two of us have been dating for months now. In fact, we even have our promise rings and have been going steady for a while now. You just didn’t hear about me because, well, you have no business knowing. Magnus is a much happier man and I’m trying my best to completely erase you from his memories, which isn’t an easy task because you completely shattered his heart, but I’m doing an amazing job and slowly picking him up, showing him what  _ real _ love looks like, thank you very much,” said Alec, speaking fast, but still trying to remain calm and not snap too much. 

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus.

“Oh my God, did I say too much?” asked Alec and then glanced at Magnus. “I’m so sorry, I’ll keep my mouth shut from now on, I just wanted to tell her that for months now and I couldn’t keep it back. But from now on, I am done talking. Forgive me, I crossed the line,” said Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“I freaking love you,” said Magnus instead and Camille was just standing there and was trying to say something, but- “And as for you, Camille, it’s none of your business where I hang out and with who I hang out with,” said Magnus. “Maxie is taken care of, Raphi is looking after him. And you will  _ not _ hold this against me. This is the first time in weeks that I get to spend one single evening alone with Alexander, while you were always out and leaving me with toddler alone, so you don’t get to preach to me what a good parent looks like,” huffed Magnus and then shook his head. “And you don’t get to speak with Alexander like this,” he said. “I never said too much because Maxie was near, but I can now finally tell just how much… you are an awful human being.”

“I am  _ not _ ,” she said, but her voice was small. It was two against one and she was completely defeated from the get-go. She had completely nothing that would save her in any way and she just-

“Oh you’re not a horrible human being are you now?” asked Magnus. “Should I count the number of times I had to stop Maxie from crying because mommy just left and never came to him when he needed her? Or about the time that you suddenly left the country for a few days because you needed some time off without telling me?” he asked and then stepped closer. “It was always about you, never about me and Maxie,” he said. “I have many doubts that you ever held any kind of  _ love _ for me in your heart,” said Magnus and then shook her head. “You always promise you will try harder, but you never do,” said Magnus. “So, yes, you are an awful human being. You only care about yourself and Maxie and I are both much happier now that Alexander is in our lives. He loves us properly and he will never walk out on us like you have. More than one time,” said Magnus and Alec was proudly looking at him.  _ Good, that was something that he wanted to see Magnus do.  _ Finally tell her off and Camille was completely shocked, she has never thought that Magnus had enough of a backbone to go against her like that.

“Babe,” said Alec and Magnus glanced at him. “You were so hot right now,” he said and Magnus needed a little to calm down, but then he started laughing and he just nodded. While Camille was standing there, Alec dragged Magnus away because the moment was ended. Magnus won.

“I, um, I do need another drink just now, but that felt amazing,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. “You were on fire too, darling,” said Magnus and Alec leaned down to press a kiss upon his lips and. “I should’ve done that a long time ago,” said Magnus and Alec winked.

“You’re amazing,” muttered Alec and Magnus just laughed, quickly chugged down the shot of whiskey and then took in a deep breath because… he felt amazing. He was on fire and he felt so proud of himself. Telling Camille properly all of that was something that was on his mind for a while now, but he finally got to tell her and now… he was much happier. He would’ve never done that if it wasn’t for Alexander, Alec made him brave and he was just so happy to have met him. 


End file.
